The Varothian Kingdom
Leader Namen Varoth, 5th King of Varothia, Son of Namán Varoth. The current king of Varothia, known for his grace and ability to dissolve tensions between the poor, middle and rich classes. Best known for his allocation of funds to create a beautiful city for all classes. All sections of the city of Faldrum are kept clean for their inhabitants. “Society's Scion” "''A man whose grace can be seen on him. Wearing a soft beard and an even softer smile''." Kings of the Past * Namán Varoth 4th King, son of Tomán Varoth * Tomán Varoth 3rd King, son Tomlin Varoth * Tomlin Varoth 2nd King, son of Tamlin Varoth * Tamlin Varoth Founder of the Varothian Kingdom Important Cities Faldrum The City of the King, located on a large cliff overlooking the Varothian Sea. The Tiered City has three levels. The bottom level is home to the common folk, the working class, the artisans. The Middle Tier is home to the wealthy nobles and peoples of importance. And the final Tier is home to Chainreach, the royal palace of Faldrum. Northlow The City of Northlow sits on the western edges of the Frostback Mountains and the eastern shores of Lake Aroc. The City sits above Lake Aroc on a series of cliffs that grow higher in altitude as you get deeper into the city. The Entrance to the city is Ground level, but protected by a great stone Gate and wall. The Wall is as tall as the highest cliff the Northlow sits upon and runs along the cliffs until it meets with the highest cliff, giving the illusion that the city sits upon one singular cliff that is very high up. Nightshold, the castle of Northlow was carved out of the Mountain by master Dwarf masons and is actually an entrance to a subterranean road that connects the Old Road on both sides of the Frostback Mountains, it exits the mountain at the castle of Night's End, in Granlow. Granlow The Twin City of Northlow that sits on the eastern shores of Lake Cora and the western edges of the Frostback Mountains. In appearance, the cities of Granlow and Northlow are almost exactly identical. The Architects who developed both cities during the Second Epoch wanted visitors to believe mountain split one city down the middle and that they were exactly the same. However, the color of the stone used for all the buildings and the wall is much darker. In the Fourth Age about 400 years before the campaign starts, as Tomlin the Hated was moving the capital from Bayhurst to Faldrum, a militia hid in Granlow and attempted to assassinate Tomlin, but failed horribly. The resulting fight was a massacre and all of the inhabitants of Granlow were killed. Granlow has remained empty ever since. Osternueve The Cities of Osternueve and Wostornuebe are the oldest lasting cities in Varothia, they were among the first settlements the Halflings founded after the All war. However, when the great flood caused the water levels to rise, a river was formed and separated the one city into two. The Ancient city of KornDhural was split into the Eastern City of Osternueve, meaning Old District in ancient Halfling dialects, and Wostornuebe, meaning New Home in ancient Halfling Dialects. Osternueve's architecture is very odd compared to the other cities of Varothia, as it is the original architecture from KornDhural. Much of the City stands at various heights and water pours from under the buildings, bridges and walkways have been built to traverse the city. The city has a perpetual blueish hue from the materials used to construct it and also the reflection of the waters. Wostornuebe Osternueve's Twin City, Wostornuebe sits on the northern shores of the Daggerflow river. Olednohn During the Sea Wars of Bayhurst, Olednohn was a Emlastian stronghold that the sea raiders used as a stepping stone into the Bayhurstian States. The Entire City spirals around a gigantic fort, known as the Dredgefort. The Dredgefort was the base of operations for the sea raiders of the Six Cities of Emlast. After the Sea Wars, Tamlin Varoth decided to erect a city around the Dredgefort as a way to accept the events of the past and to use them to propel towards the future. The City was named Olednohn to mean 'Past Struggle' in Elvish. The City is known as the trading post of the West. Often dealing in foreign trade with The Idfali Province. Bayhurst The Original City of the King, when Tamlin Varoth was crowned, he was crowned in the City of Genyar. The Continent of Varothia had been called Bayhurst before this, and when renamed to Varothia Tamlin renamed the city of Genyar to the City of Bayhurst so all could remember the historical significance of the Name. The City Boasts an extravagant Palace, called the Dragon's Grotto. The City is a shabby silhouette of it's former glory, ridden with crime and poverty. Bayhurst is the only city The Varothian King has no jurisdiction over anymore. It belongs solely to the Thief Lord. It is still considered in Varothia because the Thief Lord is the only deterrent from another war with the Six Cities of Emlast. Solari Once the Capital of the Ancient Nuvian Empire, Solari now stands reminiscent of all who died taking the city. The Battle of Nuvia is now recognized as one of the bloodiest battles in Varothian history. The City is very beautiful, all of the buildings were constructed using a stone that glows golden in honor of Solaire. And where an ancient statue of Solaire stood, a statue of Tomlin the Hated now stands. However, it has since been torn down. Goodhorn Goodhorn is one of the few remaining ancient surface Dwarven cities. Before the settlement of the Frostback Mountains, the dwarves had to fight horrible creatures the resided in the Mountain Range. And when the creatures took the fight to the Dwarves, the Dwarves fled to the City of Goodhorn to fend off the attackers. Goodhorn is the largest Fort in existence. The Size of a city, but the protective capabilities of a military outpost. A hefty majority of the surface dwarves live in Goodhorn, however the city filled with all races. At the center of the City, atop a large hill stands the ancient Earth-tower. The Earth-tower is a large cylindrical tower carved out of a gigantic crag. The Inside of the Tower hasn't been seen in over 600 years since Minor Cities [[Vallow's Head]] [[Grasmir]] History The Sea Wars of Bayhurst In the old world, The Elves governed the other races. Not aggressively, all the races chose for them to govern. They were, after all, created by a being of light. So in a world where Elves had been separated from the rest of the world, the races craved their leadership once more. However, sea-raiders began to threaten the peace of Bayhurst. A young Half-elf who chose to stay with his Human father during the great flood named Tamlin Varoth started a naval force to counter the sea-raiders. After many years of fighting and continuous growth of his Naval force, Tamlin became the leading war general of the Sea Wars of Bayhurst. In the year 3021, Tamlin lead the final assault on the Six Cities of Emlast. Tamlin was praised for his wartime victories. The people of Bayhurst wished to make him their king. Not only was he a decorated war veteran, he was also what they needed the descendant of an elf. In the year 3025, Tamlin Varoth became the first king of the Varothian Empire. The Varothian Era For four generations the Sons of Tamlin Varoth ruled the kingdom. Tamlin ruled with an iron fist, he challenged anyone who opposed the kingdom. He cared for his people with ferocity. Tomlin Varoth was less than adequate, he ruled for himself. He cared not for his people. He increased taxes and decreased free time, making the entire kingdom his slave, if it hadn’t been for his early demise from disease, he surely would’ve been assassinated. He was dubbed the Miserly Monarch. Tomán and Nomán made people believe in the Name Varoth once again, however nothing notable occurred during their reigns. Namen, the current king, finally bridged the ever increasing gap between the Rich and the Poor. He is known as Society’s Scion. Geography The Gloomwood A mysterious Forest that stretches on for miles and miles. Home to one town: Emond's Field. Stories of the Gloomwood tell of explorers going missing and people never seen again if they stepped of the various trails that lead through the Gloomwood. Time seems to affect travel in the Gloomwood differently than the rest of the world, so what would be a two day trek, becomes a two week trek through the Gloomwood. However, the distance traveled is no different. In an anonymous explorer's journals, he recounts spending four months with the good people of Emond's Field. However, the trip in and out of the Gloomwood took over two weeks. The Frostback Mountains The only Mountain Range located in Varothia, stretching as far north as the edges of Bayhurst, and as far south as Goodhorn. It is located between the Twin Lakes and the Cities Granlow and Northlow. Home to all non-surface dwarfs, it houses a myriad of Dwarven cities including: Dhunulihr, HirnBadir, Don Daral, Dhem Tharum, Mergrin and the Capital City, Thrummaz Kal'. The Tallest peak of the Forstbacks would be the Crag Spire, and is the Northernmost point of the Mountain Range looking over the Sea of Insanity. The Old Road A large 'Highway' of Sorts that extends west from Faldrum and runs through all of the Old Major Cities of the Varothian Kingdom and the Frostback Mountains. The Old Road stretches over 2,000 miles and connects Faldrum to the city of Bayhurst. It was developed by Tamlin Varoth, the founder of Varothia in the year 3075. =